


Of Course They Knew

by bluegreenduck



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, magic!reveal, protective!knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreenduck/pseuds/bluegreenduck
Summary: When a branch falls on a bandit, Arthur wants to know what happened. The knights, however, are not very forthcoming.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	Of Course They Knew

**_Sovereign_ **

Leon knew. Of course he did. He wasn't as blind as Arthur, for goodness sake.

Leon hadn't grown up in a particularly anti-magic area. In fact, he was just old enough to remember the world before Uther had banned magic. Before his sister was torn from him and secreted away. Before all sorcerers had to perish. 

No, Leon never really held anything against sorcerers. Not really. And he never had much of a problem enforcing Camelot's laws either. The sorcerers they executed were evil. They tried to kill the king or the people. 

He knew magic wasn't evil. His sister had never been evil. His favorite uncle hadn't been evil. Gauis certainly wasn't evil. But the king said it was evil, and so he had no choice. Even if the slaughter of innocents weighed heavily on him at times. He had a duty to his king, his prince, his Camelot. 

He owed a debt to the Druids, of course. They had saved him. Gave him his life back. He would repay them with his dying breath if needs must. Loyalty to the crown, but loyalty to the people under it more so.

But when he saw the familiar golden glow in Merin’s eyes, he knew that he would betray his duty, at least to his king.

Somehow, he knew, deep in his heart, that he would be betraying the very heart of Camelot if he betrayed Merlin. 

Maybe it was the Druids tales of the greatest sorcerer to ever live. Maybe it was the prophecy that magic would once again be in the land. Maybe his sister could return home. Maybe it was the hope and faith in his chest. 

Maybe it was the fact that Merlin was an inherently good man.

But when something unexplainable happened, and Leon watched Merlin’s eyes flash gold, he stepped up. “Yes sire, I thought that branch looked a little loose. Nothing a large nudge against the tree couldn't fix.”

“Aye, I saw it too.” Leon didn't question why Lancelot agreed. Didn't question why Gwaine shifted in front of Merlin behind him. Didn’t think why Elyan would watch the proceedings more carefully than normal. Didn't wonder why Percival rested on hand on his sword hilt.

Never mind the fact Leon had been across the clearing. Never mind the fact he was lying through his teeth to a  _ sovereign _ . 

If it was his life or Albion’s ( _ Merlin’s _ ), he’d lay his down willingly.

**_Choice_ **

Lancelot knew, of course he did. Merlin enchanted his lance right in front of him. The blue glow still permeated his dreams. 

But Merlin hadn't told him. And he felt almost dirty with the fact that his good friend has had no  _ choice _ in the matter. 

The fear in Merlin’s eyes that was barely clouded by defiance haunted his nightmares. 

Yes, Lancelot knew he was thought of as noble and honest and true. And for the most part, it was true, if one discounted the touch he carried for Gwen, and now how he carried Merlin’s secret even closer to his heart. 

So when Leon stepped up before he could and claimed the branch as his fault, even though he had clearly seen Leon over on the opposite side of the clearing, he lended his credence to the story.

“Aye, I saw it too.”

**_Known_ **

Gwaine knew. Of course he did. From the moment he'd met Merlin, he'd  _ known _ that he was special. Plain and simple. And not just because he could throw plates with only a flash of his eyes.

Merlin was kind and open and accepting and loved deeply. Gwaine couldn't possibly let anything happen to him. Not after he had saved his life. Not after he had kept his secret. Not after he became his first friend in years. 

So he never drank the night before he was supposed to escort Merlin anywhere. He kept an eye on his exploits. The other servants and castle children were remarkably well informed if one could spare a coin or tart.

Yes, Gwaine knew. He knew better than to assume a person was evil just because they could move things with a word and a flash (or less in Merlin’s case). And he knew Merlin was a good man. 

So when Leon and Lancelot stood before Arthur’s piercing eyes, he shifted in front of Merlin only slightly, just enough no one would notice, but that he would have plenty of time to jump in front of any stray threat.

**_Kill_ **

Elyan knew, of course he did. He had traveled the world a time or two. He knew about magic, how it worked. He might have grown up surrounded by anti-magical sentiments, but he knew enough of the world to see the good magic could do. 

His father had been saved once by magic. He himself had been saved by magic. Though, that was a story for another day. Magical healers were amazing though.

But he also knew his sister, and she would  _ kill _ him if he let anything happen to Merlin or Arthur. He loved Merlin like the brother he hadn't had, but Arthur was his king. Unfortunately for Arthur, Gwen definitely scared him more than Arthur ever could.

So when Elyan saw Merlin’s eyes perfectly clearly for the first time, he suddenly understood everything. Their luck, their lack of casualties. Merlin was a sorcerer. And he was helping Camelot. There was no doubt Merlin was a much better man than he was, helping a kingdom that hated him.

Nevertheless, watching Leon and Lancelot cover up Merlin’s latest magical incident was not his preferred post-bandit attack activity. He narrowed his eyes, his body tensed and prepared. He saw Percival rest his hand on his sword. Gwaine shifted in front of Merlin. And Elyan stood ready. 

**_Considered_ **

Percival knew. Of course Percival knew. Anyone who knew him knew he’d rather observe instead of speak. It didn’t take long for him to see Merlin mutter under his breath with flashing gold eyes. 

Percival wasn’t from Camelot. He wasn’t raised to see magic as evil. In fact, he hadn’t even  _ considered _ magic as a horrible entity until Camelot. The people here were rather biased, though it was mostly the government, or so he’d noticed. The common people were much less scared than the minority proclaimed. 

So Percival kept silent. He assumed if Merlin was planning on killing Arthur, he would have done it long ago, before he ever had to polish armor or stand in the stocks. In fact, Merlin was often using his magic to  protect Arthur. There was no reason to call him out for keeping them all safe.

He watched as Leon spoke up. Watched as Lancelot, his best friend and brother, confirmed his story. Watched as Gwaine moved in front of Merlin protectively. Watched as Elyan stiffened and seemed to prepare himself, choice made. And so Percival rested one large hand on his sword, and waited. 

**_Him_ **

Arthur knew. Most would probably consider it to be a plot twist of epic proportions. The oblivious king knew his manservant had magic? Preposterous. Arthur silently snorted. He wasn’t that daft. He trusted Merlin though. What peeved him was that Merlin didn’t appear to trust  _ him. _

So he began giving Merlin opportunities to come clean. If only the blasted knights would stop jumping in and trying to save the idiot.

“That branch looked sturdy earlier, didn’t it? It fell so fortuitously.”

He could see that look enter Leon’s eyes. He mentally shook his head. The knight was a good liar, but Arthur had known him since they were children. Lancelot joined his story. Arthur wanted to scream. They had both been on the other side of the clearing. How dense did they believe him to be?

Gwaine shifted almost imperceptibly. Honestly, they must think of him as a complete clotpole. He was a seasoned warrior for the gods’ sake. He could see Percival’s grip on his sword (though he suspected the giant of a man knew that), he could see the promise of a fight in Gwaine’s and Elyan’s eyes. He was simply trying to get Merlin to confess. Then he could lift the ban on magic, perhaps appease Morgana.

“Yes sire, I thought that branch looked a little loose. Nothing a large nudge against the tree couldn't fix.”

Leon was strong, but he was no Percival. Arthur wanted to sigh at how blatant the lie was. 

“Aye, I saw it as well.”

Dear gods, Lancelot was almost convincing. If Arthur hadn’t known, he was certain that he would have believed the pair, despite the stacking odds. 

Merlin almost looked calm and accepting, but also superbly confused. Arthur wanted to laugh, but he figured the murder in the Gwaine’s eyes was better left in there instead of on his body.

“Hm, well, I was considering lifting the ban on magic, since I was presuming that it was what just saved me, but since it was just you, Leon, I guess I won’t even entertain the option.”

He knew it was cruel. But Merlin lied to him. He was going to hoard that bit of cruelty. Until he saw the devastated look on Merlin’s face. There was no hiding the man’s true emotions, not really. He saw the looks in the knights’ eyes. They, too, were disappointed. Arthur did not let himself feel bad. Not at all. 

**Merlin**

He felt like it might be time to come clean. 

However, the knights seemed to refuse to let him take responsibility, though Arthur gave him plenty of opportunities. 

Merlin was beginning to suspect everyone and their brother knew. From the looks the knights gave Arthur every time he mentioned magic, he supposed his suspicions were right.

“Hm, well, I was considering lifting the ban on magic, since I was presuming that it was what just saved me, but since it was just you, Leon, I guess I won’t even entertain the option.”

Merlin could’ve cursed. 

“I have magic!” he blurted suddenly. 

The knights instantly formed a protective barrier between Arthur and Merlin, to both’s surprise and chagrin. 

“You are all ridiculous.”

Arthur’s statement surprised all of them. 

“Quit gaping like a fish. I’m not going to hurt the idiot. Not like I’ve been setting him up to confess for months now.”

They all exchanged confused looks as Arthur groaned. 

Merlin had no idea what to do. Cower? Accept? Run? Question?

“I-.”

“Hush, Merlin. It took you long enough to tell me, didn’t it? Aren’t I entitled to a little satisfaction?”

Merlin couldn’t stand it. “You? Satisfaction? You haven’t been in fear for your life for all these years, you clotpole!”

Arthur might’ve laughed if it hadn’t been his brother’s life. 

“Then you’ll have to tell me about it.”

And so, that night, around the fire, Merlin did.


End file.
